


Tiempo Perdido

by japiera



Series: Bis [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Hay un tiempo para hacer las cosas





	Tiempo Perdido

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos

Habían discutido, llevaban semanas sin hablarse, pero se querían.

Fue Koutarou quien dijo a Keiji que Kenma abandonaría Tokio. Estaba previsto hace días. Si abordaba un autobús, Keiji llegaría a la estación antes que saliera el tren. Podrían reconciliarse. Si subía un taxi y corría por los andenes, incluso tendría tiempo para comprar flores. Un ramo de girasoles, a ver qué cara ponía Kenma. Keiji observó la hora en su reloj una vez más. Todavía se querían, y tenía tiempo a su favor, pero decidió guardar aquel tiempo en su bolsillo, porque en el punto en que se encontraba su relación, no era el momento de la reconciliación.

¿Entonces cuando es el tiempo? Le preguntó Koutarou. Keiji dijo: yo sabré cuando es el tiempo.

¿Y si Kenma está esperando que llegues a la estación?

No puede ser. Porque yo espero que Kenma no aborde el tren y venga a buscarme a mí. Si eso sucede, sí nos reconciliaremos.

El tren dejó la estación con Kenma sentado en su interior. Keiji borró su contacto del teléfono. Habían discutido y quedó claro qué significaba el uno para el otro. Alguna vez se quisieron, pero habría que seguir adelante. Keiji se convenció que debía seguir adelante. Se concentró en sus estudios. Se graduó. Encontró trabajo. Compró una casa. Se casó. Tuvo un hijo. Se divorció. Fue promovido. Emigró al extranjero. Hubo una crisis. Perdió su trabajo. Contrajo muchas deudas. Encontró nuevo empleo. La economía se recuperó. Se reconcilió con su hijo. Sufrió un accidente en auto. Fue a rehabilitación. Engordó. Regresó a Japón. Adoptó un gato. Encontró otro trabajo. Conoció a sus nietos. Se jubiló. Y cuando se miró al espejo, se impresionó de su rostro tan viejo. Y se preguntó, ¿qué había hecho todos años? Sentía que no había hecho nada.

Preguntó a Koutarou por Kenma. Tantos años han pasado, ¿no te parece Akaashi? Pero cuando retrocedo en mis memorias, no siento que haya hecho demasiado. No puedo ayudarte esta vez, Akaashi. Ya no tengo contacto con esas personas. Yo también seguí adelante. Oye, Akaashi, ¿y a ti cómo te ha ido?

Keiji no insistió. Movió hilos a través de su hijo. Consiguió una dirección. Compró un ramo de girasoles. Abordó un tren. El corazón ardió en su pecho. Descendió en la estación señalada. La emoción cedió y las lágrimas estallaron. Corrió cegado hasta la tumba. Habían discutido hace muchos años, pero todavía se querían.

Entonces recordó aquel valioso tiempo que había guardado para aquel momento. Pero al meter la mano en su bolsillo, descubrió que ese tiempo lo había perdido.


End file.
